creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bloodreddeath11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Alisabeth page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 13:19, October 17, 2012 Banned From Chat You are banned from chat for '''1 month '''for the following reason: constant RP/disobeying mods/being annoying If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a ''chatmod. '' You have been warned SEVERAL times to stop RPing/dot spam/being annoying. You did not stop at all. One month for you. BUH BYE. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Get on.. I'm on [[User: Alisabeth|'''Alisabeth]][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 18:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Come on please baby. [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 21:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey get on SCP chat. Please I miss you [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 03:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Get on the wiki please. [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 04:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I am on where are you [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 21:28, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm on now [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 22:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Please get on chat. I'm lonely [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 23:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm on now [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 01:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood, here is my email address yelnama@gmail.com. Email me please. [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 14:22, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blood When can you get back on chat? I miss you love you. Love, Alisa. [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 13:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Blood we need you to come back. Please come back love you [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 06:10, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Blood, I just wanted to leave a message on your talk page saying hi. Ehhh-yep that's it. Looking forward to you being on chat tomorrow. You can't handle the truth! 13:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you kidding? *cries* after all we've been through.......Fine. [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 15:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Listen I'm sorry for getting mad. I forgive you. I consider you a brother. Is that alright? [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 11:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Actually, I can't help you. ? You're banned for one year due to being underage. ? That's a violation of the Terms of Service. ? Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 20:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Longtime no see it's me Alisabeth also known as Ember and Shade. Can you go to http://scpstudios.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=991 please so I can talk to you Scourge The Dark (talk) 12:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC)